What do you do?
by Bunnie06
Summary: post war ron/lucius


Ron walked into Lucius Malfoy's office and saw the blonde haired man was asleep. He sighed and set the tray he was holding down and walked over.

"Lucius, you fell asleep in here again." Ron said as he helped the man up and led him out of the room.

"I was working," Lucius spat nastily as they entered a black and red bathroom. "It is an office, is it not?"

"Yeah, an office, not a bedroom where you're supposed to sleep." Ron said as he started drawing the man a bath.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked as he was undressed.

"Still in Italy with Hermione," Ron smiled, knowing that the older wizard hated the fact that his son had married a muggle.

"Why'd he have you come over?" Lucius asked as he sank into the warm water.

"I'm the only one that will take care of you other than him," Ron smiled. "He said he wants me to move in when they move into their flat next month."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Lucius scoffed as he snatched the washcloth away from the red head and stared at the bottles that lined the tub.

"I know you are," Ron laughed, handing the snake the soft scrub. "He's just being concerned,"

"Why do you care so much?" Lucius asked.

"I'm trying to break you, plus I need something to do since I don't work." Ron smirked.

"How so?" Lucius asked, looking at the younger wizard weirdly as he scrubbed his arm.

"You'll see when we get there," Ron smirked as he started washing the man's hair.

That afternoon the lion climbed in bed for a nap, but felt he was slightly hard and huffed. Lucius had gone away for a luncheon so he was there alone. He took off his shirt and pants and jerked off for almost an hour before falling asleep. When Ron woke he had a feeling like he was being watched and looked over and saw the owner of the house eyeing him. He sat up and cleaned himself up before turning to address the man only to be kissed. The lion opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius shoved his tongue deep into the young man's mouth. Hands pulled off his underwear and brought him closer to the blonde.

"Lucius," Ron gasped as the man laid on top of him, naked, minutes later.

"What?" Lucius asked as he lubed the freckled entrance heavily before he slipped in with a groan.

"We can't-" Ron shuddered as he was filled with pleasure he'd never experienced before.

"Why are you so tight?" Lucius groaned as he started moving faster. "Fuck that's it,"

"AH!" Ron screamed as his arms and legs wrapped around the snake.

"Spread your legs wider," Lucius grunted as he started fisting the pink cock pressing into his stomach. "Fuck,"

"LUCIUS! I'M COMING! OHHH! FUCK! LUCIUS!" Ron screamed ten minutes later and he came hard all over the pale chest.

"Take all of this," Lucius grunted as he release and the red head came again.

Shaking, the lion clung to the older wizard as he tried to recover. Lucius looked down at him and kissed him again. Ron blushed and buried his face in the man's neck and they both slowly drifted off to sleep. The next day the red head woke up to Draco talking panicky about not being able to find his father and asking him when he had last seen him. Grumpily, he pushed the lump beside him and started to go back to sleep. He was almost there when he realized that he had just slept with his friend's father. And lost his virginity to him too. Ron sat up and saw Draco and Hermione looking between him and Lucius, who seemed rather satisfied.

"We're all adults, I don't see a problem with what happened." Lucius said after awhile.

"I was saving myself," Ron said, scooting away slowly. "I tried to tell you,"

"You forced him, father?" Draco shouted, rising his fist, only to get it frozen by his wife.

"I couldn't help it," Lucius said as he sat up more. "It's been awhile, I guess I just snapped yesterday. Ron, I'm sorry."

"I can't deal with this right now," Ron said sadly as he got out of bed wrapped in a sheet. "Draco, let me know when you two are moving and I'll bring my stuff over."

"You don't-" Draco started as the red head hugged his wife and then gathered up his clothes.

"I promised," Ron said shaking his head.

"Ron, really it's-" Hermione started and the freckled, teary eyed man shook his head.

"Yeah," Draco nodded and the lion left with a 'pop' and appeared in his bedroom at the Burrow.

He fell onto his bed and started crying and sobbing into his pillow. Hermione appeared minutes later and held him for hours before he calmed. Four months later the weasel crawled into bed with Lucius after having a bad dream and the man sighed putting away his book. He cut the light off and Ron moved closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. They hadn't been alone really since they had slept together, so the young wizard could feel the snake was glad to get rid of that tension. As the weeks went by their relationship improved and they were back on normal terms. A year and a half later Lucius walked into the lion's room to talk, but found him jerking off.

"I'm sorry," Lucius sputtered as he watched the other man hide himself.

"Lucius, stop," Ron blushed, which made the other man groan.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your thoughts of how your first time would be. But, Ron, I can't not react any longer," Lucius said as he laid down beside the freckled body.

"No," Ron pouted. "It was a mistake,"

"Fine," Lucius sighed.

"I still love you though," Ron said and the man smirked.

"You're staying in my bed tonight," Lucius said, brushing their lips against each other.

Ron smiled and got up with the other man.

The next day he woke up on top of the snake and moved closer. He had realized that he liked the man a lot, but he was still too scared to do anything about it. Hands moved up his sides and lips kissed his cheek with a groan before Lucius greeted him. Ron mumbled and rolled onto his side opening his eyes and looking at the wall. The blonde told him to get up because Draco and Hermione were coming over and he did with a nod.

"Lucius," Ron said as he picked out their clothes.

"Yes," Lucius said as he sat up.

"Why haven't you dated since Narcissa died?" Ron asked.

"He's playing hard to get," Lucius said and the smaller wizard blushed.

"Lucius, I'm just scared is all." Ron sighed, handing the man's clothes to him. "I've never been in a serious relationship before."

"I'll take it a step at a time," Lucius smirked as they went into the bathroom. "And we'll make love in our bed in our private beach house on our wedding night."

"Promise," Ron pouted.

"Yes," Lucius nodded and the lion kissed him briefly.

"Hurry up, I still have to make breakfast." Ron said after pulling back and turning on the shower.

Lucius nodded, in somewhat a daze.


End file.
